David Deveaux
David James Deveaux is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the second child and second son of Hannah and Josh Deveaux. His older brother will be Jake Deveaux and his younger siblings are Jesse Deveaux and Darya Deveaux. His abilities are Conjuration, Door Projection and Hydroportation. Appearance David will have naturally black hair, which he will keep short his entire life, normally as a buzz cut. If he did not, it would curl and wave like his mother's does naturally. His eyes will be a dark chocolate brown colour from birth to death, one of the few features that will never change and he will resemble his father quite a lot as an adult. He's broad shouldered, as an adult, and quite muscular, and he will be around 6ft in height. He will be short, as a child, until he reaches about fifteen, when he will hit a growth spurt and suddenly become one of the tallest members of his direct family. For clothing, he will be very fashion conscious, and only wear things he thinks are fashionable, normally meaning tight fitting jeans with a leather jacket and a tight t-shirt underneath. As a child, he obviously has little say, giving in to his mother's eccentic styles, but as he grows older, he will care more and more about his physical appearance, which is one of the main reasons he works out so much to maintain such a good figure. Abilities David's first ability is that of Conjuration, the ability to create objects via magical or supernatural means. This is very similar to his adoptive uncle's ability of creation. Using this ability, David can conjure any object out of nothingness. It is technically impossible for David to create any living beings or people. Larger and more complicated objects also take more time and effort, and often certain ritualistic words must be spoken to help gain the necessary concentration to produce them. As he develops the ability, the need for these words will decrease. His second ability is Door Projection. This ability means that he can use pre-existing doors to create portals which can lead to any place. The ability would only work on pre-existing doors and David isn't able to create a portal outside of a door. Also, he would not be able to create a door. He would only have to focus on the door he wanted to create a portal out of, and it would work, as physical contact would not be required. He is also able to close a portal whenever he wants to, but it would be impossible to control who could go through a door while the portal remains open. His third ability is Hydroportation. Using this ability, David will be able to teleport via bodies of water. To use it, he would enter the water, and would transform into water himself before vanishing away and arriving in a new location. They ability can also be able to be used to travel through time, and to take others and objects with himself. Family & Relatonships *Mother - Hannah Deveaux *Father - Josh Deveaux *Aunts - Simone Deveaux (deceased), Andrea Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray. *Uncles - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Claude Bennet, Braedon Gray *Future Uncle - Monty Petrelli *Grandmothers - Pippy Gray, Unnamed Deveaux *Grandfathers - Gabriel Gray, Charles Deveaux *Brothers - Jake Deveaux and Jesse Deveaux *Sister - Darya Deveaux *Cousin - Charlie Deveaux Etymology David is a Hebrew name with the meaning "Beloved". As David is beloved by his family, this is quite a fitting name. His middle name is James, another Hebrew name, this one meaning "Supplanter". He is the first of his siblings to begin the pattern of having his intials as DJD (or JDD) which all of his remaining siblings will follow. Deveaux is an old French surname, which was given to people who lived near a certain hill, stream, church or specific tree. History & Future Hannah has recently revealed she is pregnant for the second time with David, and he will be born in late 2017. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters